


Time/Space

by wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: Every new relationship experiences growing pains. Doesn't mean it can't hurt so good. A continuation of Episode 202.





	Time/Space

Time moved differently in Purgatory, at least that’s what Nicole was starting to believe. One minute she was at the station, then at the Earp homestead, then she was back home in her apartment, and it all seemed to happen so quickly. She hadn’t meant to leave the homestead, not after the afternoon she’d shared with Waverly, but Wynonna happened and Black Badge happened and the cat needed to be fed. Which is how Nicole found herself lying on the floor of her living room, staring up at the ceiling, and trying to piece the whole day together.

 

“Things are getting weirder, Calamity,” she said, turning towards the ginger tabby. Calamity Jane showed little interest in her owner, but offered a squint in Nicole’s direction.

 

The couch was so close, but Nicole had bent down to grab a DVD she’d dropped the night before and the floor seemed so inviting. So she lay there, pondering, turning over the events of the last few weeks of her life. There had been Black Badge and then that had been taken away. And there was Waverly and that was an ongoing situation that both delighted and frustrated her. There was also work, which was increasingly strange thanks to Purgatory’s predilection of the bizarre. Except she wasn’t allowed to be a part of _that_ anymore because it was too dangerous.

 

“They realize I’m a cop, right?” Nicole asked the empty space around her. “I carry a gun, I go where the danger is. _It’s my job_.”

 

Calamity mewled and Nicole nodded profusely.

 

“Exactly! Thank you!”

 

Nicole closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep, centering breath. Despite her frustrations over Black Badge, it was hard to concentrate on anything but her and Waverly and the sex. All the glorious sex they’d had that afternoon. On a twin bed. That had formerly belonged to her girlfriend’s now dead sister.

 

Except _the sex_. Nicole swallowed hard, letting herself go back there for a moment, remembering the curve of Waverly’s breast and how soft she was and warm and wet…

 

But even that had been confusing. Not the sex itself, but what happened after. Because Nicole fell asleep with Waverly beside her and then woke up to Waverly not beside her. Instead Waverly waltzed through the door moments later smelling like she’d downed a bottle of Listerine. And then there had been more sex, enthusiastic sex, and Nicole felt like she was kissing a candy cane. Until Wynonna had once again marched up the stairs and started demanding Waverly’s attention. Because spiders and demons and Earl.

 

It was only when she heard a soft knock on the door that Nicole drifted back to the present. She awkwardly stood up and with two quick strides, found herself peering out of the small peephole in her door. It wasn’t like she was the most popular girl in Purgatory. Visitors were rare. With the exception of Waverly, who just so happened to be standing outside in the hallway. When Nicole opened the door, she found her girlfriend almost shyly looking up at her, a sweet smile on her face.

 

“Can I come in?” she asked.

 

“Oh, yeah! Of course, sorry!”

 

Waverly paused to give Nicole a soft kiss before walking into the apartment. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Calamity hissed and scampered off towards the kitchen, leaving both women confused.

 

“She’s insane, I swear.”

 

“Probably just protective,” Waverly said, reaching out for Nicole’s hand.

 

“Still, she and I will have a talk about this.”

 

“A talk?” Waverly seemed suddenly preoccupied with Nicole’s fingers as she pressed a kiss to each knuckle.

 

“I can’t have my cat treating my girlfriend like that,” Nicole inadvertently took a step closer to Waverly, hyper aware of the warmth radiating from her the woman next to her.

 

“Hi,” she whispered, curling one finger below Waverly’s chin to raise her face.

 

“Hi, baby,” Waverly whispered back. They kissed then, slow and hot and Nicole swooped her tongue along Waverly’s lower lip, still tasting the faint remnants of peppermint.

 

“Sorry about earlier with Wynonna.”

 

Nicole smiled at how breathless Waverly sounded. Part of her wanted to assure Waverly that it was all okay, that she understood, that she didn’t mind how intrusive Wynonna could be, but it was a lie and she didn’t want their relationship to begin with lies. So instead she brushed her nose against Waverly’s forehead and then backed away slightly.

 

“I’d never want to come between you and your sister,” Nicole began and Waverly furrowed her brow, “but it’s just hard sometimes, I guess? To know how I fit into your life?”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“I mean, it’s normal, Waves. Beginning of a relationship and all that. I guess we’re just a little more complicated than I’m used to.” Nicole made sure to smile, to show Waverly that this wasn’t an ultimatum or an ending. Waverly nodded and pulled Nicole back in close.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, but you fit. I swear you fit.”

 

“Yeah?” Nicole hated how insecure she sounded, but the sight of Waverly’s bright smile and energetic nodding made her feel better.

 

“You’re my baby and I know things are crazy…”

 

“Pretty sure I heard Wynonna mention ‘spider demons’ and ghosts earlier today,” Nicole joked and Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh god, I know. But Nicole, you know my most secret thing, you’re…well, you’re where I go to feel safe.”

 

The confession winded Nicole slightly. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and squeezed tightly. She was Waverly’s safe space. It was dizzying.

 

“I might not be an Earp,” Waverly continued, her hands playing at the collar of Nicole’s shirt, “and it keeps me up at night, but when I’m with you, it’s not as scary somehow.”

 

“Good,” Nicole said, letting her fingers find the hem of Waverly’s shirt.

 

“Really, really good,” Waverly breathed, her eyes suddenly dropping to Nicole’s chest.

 

“Hey, Waves?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Should we…maybe…stop talking for tonight?” Nicole’s hands drifted down, finding that perfect ass in a pair of criminally tight jeans.

 

“Have I told you how smart you are lately?” Waverly popped one of Nicole’s buttons, her eyes widening at the new skin exposed.

 

“Tell me again.”

 

“ _Nicole_ …”

 

It came out like a moan and it was all Nicole needed to bend her knees and scoop Waverly into her arms. Waverly’s legs settled around Nicole’s hips as if they’d been doing this dance for years and they both paused to look at each other, already breathing heavily and blushing.

 

The distance from the living room to the bedroom felt endless as Nicole carried her panting girlfriend. She wanted the bed and she wanted it now, especially since Waverly’s mouth had found her neck.

 

When she lay Waverly down on the double bed, the younger woman smiled, extending her arms wide.

 

“So spacious,” she joked and Nicole laughed before Waverly pulled her down.

 

She eventually found herself on her back, her shirt tossed on the ground, her bra clutched triumphantly in Waverly’s hand. It was hard to breathe with Waverly’s tongue against her breasts and she thought she may lose consciousness for a moment when Waverly sucked one hard, pink nipple.

 

“These are so amazing,” Waverly mumbled, nipping gently at Nicole, her hands running up Nicole’s rib cage and Nicole could only stifle a laugh and moan. She didn’t want to stop Waverly, not when this was feeling so good, not when Waverly was obviously just discovering how great it was to play with boobs, but it felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t get her hands on the woman making her back arch and her throat hurt with panting.

 

Nicole pushed Waverly up, catching the younger woman by surprise.

 

“Off,” Nicole said, reaching for her own belt, “all of it.”

 

They were naked in seconds, each taking a moment to unabashedly goggle the other, and with Waverly on her knees on the bed, Nicole again used her height to her advantage. She positioned herself behind Waverly, pressing herself against the woman’s back and ass, pulling her forward so Waverly had no choice but to lean back against Nicole’s chest. She gasped as she felt Nicole’s nipples brush across her spine and let herself be held firmly, safe in Nicole’s strong arms.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Nicole’s lips brushed Waverly’s ear and then down, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against her shoulder.

 

“Your hand…”

 

Nicole let herself grind against Waverly’s ass for a moment, moaning loudly as the friction made it hard to stay on her knees.

 

“Tell me,” she said again, letting one hand rest on Waverly’s hip as the other arm pinned her girlfriend tightly against her.

 

“Nicole…”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Between my legs… _please_ … _Nicole_ …”

 

The begging made Nicole thrust her hips against Waverly’s ass again, but she moved the hand on Waverly’s hip down, until she was cupping heat and wet. Waverly shuddered, whining softly as her head tipped back against Nicole’s shoulder.

 

Gathering slick heat against her fingers, Nicole brushed Waverly’s swollen clit softly, in circles, and the woman in her arms shuddered again, pressing herself against Nicole and reaching backwards with one hand to pull Nicole’s face into her neck. Nicole pressed down harder, still learning this woman, still overwhelmed with the fact that she was allowed to touch her, that Waverly was _her_ girlfriend, that Waverly wanted _her_ to touch her. Only her…

 

They bucked against each other, Waverly’s free hand finding Nicole’s wrist. Each time Nicole pressed down against Waverly’s clit, Waverly’s hold on her wrist would tighten and the hand in Nicole’s hair would pull, hard. Waverly’s weight was entirely resting on Nicole, Nicole could feel every inch of her, she could feel the wet mess she was making against Waverly’s ass, she could feel the sweat gathering behind her own knees and across Waverly’s chest and when Waverly turned her head blindly, lips seeking Nicole’s, she could taste the salt on Waverly’s mouth.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly’s eyes were closed, but her body was taught, tensed and the hand around Nicole’s wrist was leaving nail marks on her skin. Nicole was having trouble staying up, she felt drunk off Waverly’s body and the sweat and sweet of it all.

 

“I have you,” she groaned, reaching down so she could feel Waverly’s orgasm, using the base of thumb to continue pressing on Waverly’s clit.

 

“ _Nicole_ …”

 

And then Waverly was done, her legs widening as Nicole felt a gush against her hand and Nicole pulled Waverly’s body closer, thrusting her own hips again, once, twice, and then she let herself go, moving against Waverly as her girlfriend went limp, only Nicole’s arms keeping her up. They gasped and pulled against each other, riding out the last spasms with soft moans and gasps, until Waverly slumped forward and Nicole gently lowered her to the bed.

 

They lay spooning, Nicole behind Waverly, still occasionally presing herself upward, as if her body was constantly seeking the warmth and safety of her girlfriend.

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole breathed, filling her lungs with the scent of Waverly’s hair and skin.

 

“Can we do that everyday?” Waverly turned slightly, lying on her back.

 

“For sure. Totally.”

 

They kissed again lazily, enjoying the feel of each other’s mouths, letting their tongues slide against each other. Everything felt hot and perfect and Nicole never wanted it to end.

 

“Can you stay?” she asked. As soon as it came out of her mouth she knew it was a mistake. She knew she had broken the moment.

 

“I mean, there’s probably BBD stuff and Wynonna so I get if…”

 

“Nicole,” Waverly cuddled in close, turning onto her side so she could look Nicole in the eye. Her hand traced Nicole’s cheekbone and then down, across her lips, her throat, until her fingers found Nicole’s breast again, as they always seemed to do lately.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.” Nicole said, kissing Waverly again and pressing her weight against her, as Waverly turned onto her back. Waverly spread her legs eagerly beneath Nicole’s body, welcoming the feel of her, and they lay together for a moment, arms and legs intertwined.

 

“See?” Waverly laughed and when Nicole gave her a questioning glance, the youngest Earp smiled even wider.

 

“You fit perfectly!”

 

Looking down, feeling the way Waverly’s body seemed to be cradling hers, the way her hips locked perfectly against Waverly’s, the way their heartbeats seemed to beat in unison, it made Nicole realize that Waverly was right. She fit. _They_ fit.

 

For what seemed like the tenth time that day, Nicole felt time move in its funny way. And as she thrust herself slowly down, feeling Waverly’s heat against her own, she could swear that she had just made time stop, if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And do check out my other WayHaught fics (there's also some Hollstein and Clexa for those curious).
> 
> As always please do leave a comment if you're able. They are inspiring and delightful and help me know if I'm doing okay. Your words mean the world to me.
> 
> You can always find me on twitter: @damesavage77


End file.
